


Not Alone

by Lpsloverlol



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Cancer, Children, F/F, F/M, Lung Cancer, Multi, OCs - Freeform, Original Characters - Freeform, Polyamory, Polyship Week, Possible Character Death, for polyshipweek, like she doesnt die here but they say she will, promp fill, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 07:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15334440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lpsloverlol/pseuds/Lpsloverlol
Summary: An au for my oc's where the mothers of the Dena family are alive and happily with each other and their shared husband, Drin.Thuy has lung cancer and is expected to live a little over a year.Prompt Herehttp://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/post/146466666370/imagine-that-one-member-of-your-polyship-has-a





	Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> some mini vocab and background for the fic
> 
> Mia is from Spain and their children call her Mama  
> Thuy is from southern Vietnam and is called Mah(sounding out of Má, from south Vietnamese dialect)  
> Connie is from America and is called Mom  
> Drin is from America and is called Papa
> 
> Willow is 7  
> Reka is 6  
> Nina is 4

“I’m sorry, Mister Dena, she’s only getting worse, even with treatment. It’s already metastasized to both of her lungs.”  
He doesn’t realise the tears rolling down his cheeks, his face in full disbelief. 

Drin solemnly passes the news to Connie and Mia as they listen to the wheezing coughing of their shared wife in the next room. Mia cups her mouth in disbelief while Connie just looks down with a sad smile.

“Who’s gonna tell the girls,” asks Connie softly.

“We all should. But… not yet,” says Drin. He knows how Willow and Reka will react, but doesn’t know how they will explain it to Nina, who is younger than the two and is Thuy’s only biological child.

Drin sighs and stands from the table. There’s not much they can do just sitting here. “Thuy is strong. At the very least, she’ll make it through the year. We must make this a fun life for her!”

Connie and Mia give each other a look of sad amusement. He certainly hasn’t changed from his youth years.

Mia stands next and announces she’s going to go comfort Thuy. Connie points out she should start on dinner. This leaves Drin to take care of the children. Leaving the dining room, he can hear the soft murmur of Mia talking to Thuy and the giggling of their daughters in the living room.

He enters the living room and is greeted by the three girls sitting on the floor with some books and blocks. Drin sits on the couch to watch them play. Willow tries to walk over to Drin, accidentally knocking over Nina and Reka’s building in the process. Reka pouts at Willow while Nina just giggles for them to do it again. Willow says sorry and climbs onto the couch with Drin.

“How’s Mah,” she asks.

“She’s okay, Willow. Just a bit sick right now. She’ll be better soon.”

 

~~ A few months later ~~

 

“She’s only getting worse, deary. We should do something special for her.”

“I know, Mia. But what? Her lungs are so weak already, there’s not much we can do.”

Their hushed voices are not hidden from Thuy’s ears as she sits in her hospital bed, crying quietly. She wished she could give her family a better choice.

 

~~ The next day ~~

 

Hushes and giggles from tiny voices make their way down the hallway along with the familiar footsteps of Thuy’s family.

Mia and Connie are the first to come in, checking if she’s awake- which she is. Drin and their three little girls follow in. Willow walks up to the bed first, climbing up one of the chairs to see Thuy.

“Mah, we came to see you! And we have something to give you.” Willow makes a motion for Reka and Nina to bring something to her. They present a box and Willow hands it to her Mah.

“We made it!” Nina says.

“Mama, Mom and Papa helped.” Willow points out.

Reka squishes onto the chair with Willow and Nina hops onto the spinny stool on the other side of the bed.

“Go on! Open it,” all three exclaim in unison.

Thuy opens the box, tears already welling up in her eyes. She pulls out a thick photo album. There are pictures dating back to when Drin first met Mia. She chokes on a sob and hugs the book. “Thank you, my darlings. I love it.”

The three girls beam at her and each gives her a kiss on the cheek and a hug. Mia tells them to go wait in the hall for a moment, letting Reka be in charge of her sisters.

“This was so sweet of you guys.” Thuy smiles weakly through her tears.

“Of course. Though, the girls came up with it,” Drin explains.

Thuy’s wives and husband all stand around her and she can feel the warmth and love emanating from them. She feels so lucky to have them as hers.

 

She’s so happy she’s not alone.


End file.
